guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drakes on the Plain
The Self Defense sketch link is correct, but it's not exactly from the Now For Something Completely Different movie. It first appeared in the Monty Python's Flying Circus series (season 1, episode 4), and the Now For... movie is a selection of the best sketches. So it's a bit like saying, Iron Man is a song from the "Very Best of Black Sabbath" album :). If you agree, please correct the information - I'm too shy and new to edit the page, tyvm :). Some links: Monty Python's Flying Circus MPFC episode index RD 17:56, 29 October 2006 (CST) This quest wins the record for the most pop culture references ever. : I agree. -- James Sumners 22:54, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::This quest just wins in general. I am bobo 16:22, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::For the life of me, the Snakes on a Plane reference just didn't register in my mind when I took the quest and was in the early phases of it. And then when Koss used the "Balthazar-blasted" line, suddenly all the gears turned in my head ... man, I just couldn't stop laughing.--GoldenGoat 15:05, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Best quest ever. DeepSearch 22:51, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::This quest is full of win. Zaros 08:20, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::This quest probably does have the most pop culture referances, and is no doubt the funniest quest ever, but most reference in general probably goes to Spiritual Possession Morrock 23:18, 18 February 2007 (CST) Finally a monty python reference..... other than the shouts..... they dont count.--Coloneh RIP 20:55, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Nah, "It's just a flesh wound." kicks the crap outta everything :) --Gimmethegepgun 15:24, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, man. Even the image for that skill is awesome xD! --Rei 08:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) Can anyone verify that the Obsidian Furnace Drakes drop Obsidian Shards during this quest? We have an anonymous edit to the OF drakes article saying as much. — 10:59, 8 January 2007 (CST) I'm assuming the reference to 300 was removed because the movie came out after the game, which makes sense. It could, however, have been a reference to the graphic novel that the film was based upon. --Valentein 22:28, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Best Quest Ever As the creator of this article (look if you don't believe me), I deem this to be the best quest, ever. --Curse You 01:15, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Your point? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:19, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :None really, just seeing how people would respond to me doing that. --Curse You 00:32, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::the kudos should be aimed at Anet. well done! I don't have a profile 19:01, 9 July 2007 (CDT) But a pointed stick... now that's a weapon. Is it just me or would this possibly be a reference to the cut scene where you enter Minister Cho's Estate, and the sickened guard comes out and kills the guard Togo is talking with a pointy stick? MasterSaji 15:43, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :About that: that could be a reference to Self defence against fresh fruits too, the 3rd student asks why they can't learn about self defecne against attackers with pointy sticks. :P New Ref. When was Epic Movie released? AFAIK, it's AFTER NF's release, so it can't possibly be a reference. But as I don't know for sure, I won't remove it. 84.24.206.123 19:46, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Map Could use one.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Inscribable Chaos Axes from Obsidian Furnace Drakes?? Confirm anyone? I heard that Inscribable Chaos Axes drop from Obsidian Furnace Drakes from farming this quest? Does anyone know if this is true and can confirm it in some way? Someone mentioned it on a guru farming thread, but not sure if they just pulling peoples legs or not. It doesn't seem possible, I think Zchest is the only place to get inscribable Chaos Axes to be honest... but it would be sweet if we could farm them in NF. (ReZDoGG 05:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC)) :Yes you used to be able to get inscribable chaos axes from this. I am no longer sure, I think they made a change. I will give it a few runs tonight to see. Tenetke 01:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) shards? So the obsidian furnace drakes also drop shards here? Or is it like the wintersday quests for gwen with the underworld creatures dropping UW weapons but no ecto's?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Bug? I don't have this quest, but any time I have Koss in my party and head out to the Floodplain, all the different drakes will appear, and I can see Lord Yama and his party. Has anyone else seen this?